One Side
by Hazu
Summary: Hitam dan Putih. Tetsuya dan Kouki. Seperti zebra yang tidak akan pernah tau lebih banyak mana warna hitam atau putih yang ada di kulitnya, Akashi tidak akan pernah tau lebih banyak mana Tetsuya atau Kouki telah mengisi relung hatinya. /AkaFuri/slight!AkaKuro/


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

><p><strong>A – Anomali <strong>

Sekali lirik saja Kuroko tau. Ada perubahan pada cara kedua manik heterokrom itu memandang.

Atensi itu bukan lagi sepenuhnya untuk dia, mata itu tidak lagi selalu memandangnya. Bibir itu mulai lupa merapal namanya, dan kebiasaan lain bersamanya sudah mulai dia tinggalkan.

Kuroko memegang dadanya, rasanya sakit di sana.

Semua ini aneh.

Dan ketika kedua mata secerah langit musim panas itu sekali lagi menangkap pandangan tertarik yang diberikan sang mantan kapten kepada teman chihuahuanya, ia tau semua ini merupakan _kesalahan_.

**B – Berkunjung**

Adalah rutinitas Kuroko untuk membersihkan rumah dan membuat secangkir teh setiap Sabtu sore.

Biasanya, mantan kapten basketnya itu akan bertandang ke rumahnya setelah 'tidak sengaja lewat' sehabis mengurus sesuatu di salah satu perusahaan milik sang ayah. Dengan senyum modus, sang kapten akan melenggang masuk seenak jidat dan menumpang mandi—tidak jarang menginap.

Namun Sabtu ini berbeda, begitupun Sabtu depan, dan Sabtu depannya lagi, dan Sabtu seterusnya.

Kuroko tidak membersihkan rumah.

Kuroko tidak lagi membuat teh.

.

.

Akashi tidak pernah datang.

**C – Chihuahua**

Semua orang juga tau, Akashi Seijuuro dan anjing bukanlah kombinasi yang baik.

Pernah sekali Akashi hampir mengeksekusi produsen liur menjijikan milik seorang nenek-nenek yang tidak sengaja menjilat tangannya ketika ia sedang duduk di taman, setelah itu Kise dan Aomine harus mati-matian menahan Akashi agar tidak melempar gunting setiap melihat Nigou yang selalu Kuroko bawa ke acara reuni mereka.

Tapi hari itu jantung Kuroko serasa mencelos manakala ia melihat Akashi mengelus chihuahua berbulu cokelat di taman dengan penuh sayang.

**D – Dare**

Akashi merasa bodoh setelah ia memutuskan memilih _dare _dalam permainan _Truth or Dare _bersama Mibuchi dan Hayama.

Mibuchi hanya iseng meminta Akashi diam selagi lelaki flamboyan itu memeluk dirinya seperti seorang ibu koala memeluk anaknya. Sedangkan Hayama hanya meminta sesuatu yang simpel:

"Aku ingin melihatmu menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang kau suka." Yang dikatakan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tentu saja Akashi ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang pertama terlintas di benaknya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau telah mencuri semua perhatianku. Dari pertama kali aku melihatmu gemetaran di hadapanku, kupikir kau orang yang menarik, dan lama-lama aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu." Tanpa jeda, dengan nada monoton.

Mibuchi terdiam, Hayama terpingkal.

Akashi melotot.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu bersamaan, Furihata membatu dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

**E – Embarrassed**

Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan bagi Furihata Kouki selain menerima pernyataan cinta mendadak dari seorang laki-laki. Apalagi yang sudah membuatnya gemetar ketakutan sampai tidak bisa jalan dengan benar selama final _Winter Cup_.

**F – Full**

Selama ini Akashi selalu berpikir hatinya sudah di penuhi oleh indahnya langit cerah musim panas. Biru muda dan menenangkan, juga selalu memberi keceriaan tersendiri baginya.

Ia merasa tidak ada celah bagi apapun lagi untuk mengisi hatinya.

Namun faktanya, masih ada secercah tempat di dalam sana untuk menampung seekor chihuahua manis berbulu cokelat.

Hatimu tidak sepenuh itu Sei-_chan_.

**G – Gunting**

Kali ini mereka hanya duduk berdua di _café_ itu. Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tidak ada yang niat berbicara. Hanya menyesap minuman masing-masing dan memandang salju di luar sana.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa memanggilku kemari?" Akashi yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian yang agak canggung itu, sedangkan yang di ajak bicara hanya membuka tasnya, mencari sesuatu.

Sebuah gunting sewarna biru langit, diikat dengan pita merah, dan ada sebuah kertas kecil bertulisan '_zum Geburtstag_' menggantung di pita itu. Kuroko menyodorkannya sambil tersenyum singkat.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_ Akashi-_kun_—"

.

.

"—_aku_ _menyayangimu_."

**H – Hewan**

Jika ditanya apa hewan yang paling Akashi suka, dengan bangga ia akan menjawab chihuahua. Terutama yang berbulu cokelat dan halus.

**I – Ib**

Akashi bukan tipe remaja yang hobi main game, mau itu game RPG ataupun _Plants_ _vs_ _Zombies_. Menurutnya main game itu kekanakan, membuang waktu, dan membosankan. Otaknya yang kelewat pintar membuatnya dapat menang mudah.

Dan suatu ketika ia dipeluk oleh Kouki yang ketakutan saat bermain game RPG horror bertitle Ib bersama di rumah sang chihuahua, Akashi merasa pandangannya selama ini salah.

Game itu tidak kekanakan.

Game itu tidak membuang waktu.

Game itu tidak membosankan.

Akashi cinta game, apalagi kalau itu RPG horror yang membuat Koukinya merinding.

**I LOVE GAME. I LOVE RPG. I LOVE IB.**

**J – Jarak**

Kuroko tau, ia bisa merasakan bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi sudah semakin melebar.

Mereka jarang bertemu, mereka jarang bicara, bahkan Akashi tidak pernah mampir ke rumahnya lagi.

Tapi Kuroko tidak ingin memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Maka dari itu hari ini ia rela berdiri di depan gerbang Rakuzan, menunggu hingga jam belajar usai agar bisa bertemu sang mantan kapten dengan alasan tidak 'sengaja lewat'.

"Jarak dari Tokyo ke Kyoto itu jauh, Tetsuya."

**K – Kouki**

Aomine menganggapnya chihuahua.

Akashi menganggapnya pacar yang manis, ramah, dan setia.

Kuroko menganggapnya saingan cinta.

**L – Long time ago**

Dulu, sewaktu masih di Teiko, ada kalanya seorang Akashi Seijuuro menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Memeluk Tetsuyanya dari belakang sebagai penghilang rasa frustasi. Merengkuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dalam sebuah dekapan, menumpahkan segala yang mengganjal pikirannya, menangis—

—dan Kuroko tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Sekarang Akashi memiliki Kouki.

Tetsuya tinggal nama.

**M – Movie**

Memang bukan kencan pertama, namun baru kali ini Akashi berinisiatif mengajak Furihata keluar menonton film. Biasanya Reo-nee yang selalu memaksa Akashi menelepon Furihata untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua; entah hanya jalan-jalan di Tokyo, pergi ke _café_, atau sekedar _one-on-one_.

Akashi membiarkan Furihata memilih film yang akan mereka tonton, secara acak pemuda manis itu memilih film tentang seorang pemuda tak bertalenta yang ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional. Furihata cukup menikmati—bahkan ia sempat menangis haru di beberapa adegan—tanpa mengetahui Akashi sudah ingin keluar ketika sepanjang film diputar, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah perasaan bersalah telah membiarkan pemuda dengan rambut secerah langit musim panas itu pergi dari hidupnya.

**N – Need**

Akashi Seijuuro _tidak_ _ingin_ menjadikan seorang Furihata Kouki sebagai kekasihnya, tapi ia _butuh_.

Harap catat itu.

**O – One side love**

Ketika Kuroko melihat kedua bibir itu bertautan, Kuroko tau bahwa kini ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan.

**P – Pantai**

Akashi yang bosan menelepon teman-teman _Kisedai_-nya, niatnya sih mengajak reunian sambil menghabiskan sisa libur musim panas mereka di pantai.

Sudah pasti Kise melonjak gembira sambil mengoceh tidak karuan tentang apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan di pantai. Aomine tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan pergi ke surga (?) _oppai_. Momoi harus ikut agar ia bisa menjaga Dai-_chan_ dari berbuat tidak senonoh. Murasakibara ikut saja selama ada makanan. Midorima tidak punya alasan untuk tidak ikut. Kuroko tidak mengangkat telepon.

**Q – QWERTY**

Furihata Kouki memang terkenal suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang jarang orang pedulikan. Entah itu penting ataupun tidak.

Kebiasaannya itu cukup berguna terutama bagi tim basket Seirin, karena ia bisa mengobservasi lawannya dari bangku pemain cadangan. Sehingga Aida bisa menyusun rencana baru dan rencana-rencana cadangan dari hasil pengamatan pemainnya itu.

Kali ini kegiatan observasi kembali dilakukan.

Bukan, bukan di lapangan basket. Melainkan pada laptop yang baru Akashi berikan kepadanya.

Sejenak Akashi berpikir kalau pemuda itu tidak suka, sampai ia angkat bicara.

"Kenapa harus Qwerty?"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, _kenapa harus qwerty?_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"_A-ano, _aku hanya merasa itu seperti nama seorang gadis barat."

**R – Room**

Hampir setahun ini Akashi selalu memimpikan hal yang sama—sebuah padang bunga di mana hanya ada dia dan Kouki menghabiskan musim panas bersama.

Berlari-lari di lautan bunga matahari, atau menikmati secangkir teh bersama di tengah hamparan tulip.

.

.

Kali ini mimpinya berbeda.

Tidak ada padang bunga. Tidak ada Furihata Kouki—

—yang ada hanya sebuah ruang putih kosong dengan Kuroko Tetsuya meringkuk di salah satu sudutnya sambil menangis dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**S – Seijuuro**

"Aku mencintai Akashi—tidak, aku mencintai Seijuuro-_kun_."

.

.

"...—_maaf_."

**T – Tetsuya**

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Peluh membasahi tubuh.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi.

Ia bermimpi Tetsuya pergi meninggalkannya. Tetsuya. Pergi. Meninggalkannya... selamanya.

Akashi menghapus air matanya, mencengkeram kepalanya, ia tertawa. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Tetsuya akan setia di sisinya seperti _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain kan? Menjadi anjing penurut di bawah ancaman gunting.

_drrrrt_

"Ya?"

"A-Akashi-_kun_..." Momoi. Dari suaranya yang bergetar, Akashi tau gadis itu berusaha tidak histeris. Perasaan takut yang janggal segera menyergap pemuda merah. "Tetsu-_kun_... Tetsu—"

...

Jantung Akashi melewati satu detakan.

Dari tangisan Momoi yang pecah dan suara-suara berisik macam umpatan Daiki dan tangisan Ryota, Akashi tau ada hal buruk yang terjadi. "Akashi," kali ini Midorima yang bicara, Akashi menyimak. "Kusarankan—" ada keraguan dalam kalimat itu "—kau menonton televisi pada channel _xx_."

.

.

Jam digital di ponselnya masih menunjukkan pukul 11.15 p.m, namun Akashi tidak memiliki niatan tidur kembali. Matanya begitu terpaku pada sebuah berita. Terpaku pada jasad seorang pemuda korban tabrak lari yang ditutupi kain putih.

Terpaku pada Tetsuya_nya_ yang sudah mati.

.

.

Langit penuh awan kelabu. Pemakaman sudah mulai sepi.

Momoi masih menangis.

Kise juga menangis.

Midorima ikut meneteskan air mata.

Aomine berusaha kuat.

Murasakibara memeluk rekan-rekannya.

Akashi tidak datang.

**U – Useless**

Sejak kematian Kuroko, Akashi belum pernah keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia tidak ingin makan, ia tidak ingin pergi sekolah.

Ia hanya meringkuk di dalam kamarnya—terkadang menangis sambil menggumamkan beribu-ribu maaf entah pada siapa, terkadang tertawa sendiri seolah sedang bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Furihata takut Akashi akan menjadi gila. Ia sudah menghubungi semua anggota basket reguler Rakuzan untuk membantu menenangkan Akashi, namun sang _Emperor_ hanya menatap tajam mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

Furihata juga menelepon _Kiseki no Sedai_—bahkan mereka membawa Nijimura ikut serta, berharap dengan adanya orang-orang yang lebih mengerti Akashi daripada dirinya dapat membawa pemuda itu kembali pada kenyataan.

Tapi semua sia-sia.

Hingga akhirnya Kagami yang mendengar cerita Furihata mendatangi apartemen sang _Emperor_. Membuka semua tirai yang hampir seminggu ini ditutup. Menyingkap selimut tebal dari tubuh Akashi—

—membentak pemuda itu. Mengatakan semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya, teman-temannya, Furihata, dan... mungkin juga Kuroko di sana.

Sontak Akashi menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

Di balik pintu Furihata menangisi betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

**V – Vanilla Shake**

Sekarang ia tau kenapa seminggu belakangan Akashi selalu menyibukkan diri di dapur tiap ia berkunjung ke apartemen sang kekasih. Senyuman penuh arti terbentuk di wajah Furihata ketika melihat segelas _Vanilla Shake_ di antara buket-buket lili putih di makam Kuroko.

"_Akhirnya kau berani datang eh Sei-_kun_?_"

**W – Wardrobe**

Seperti ruang kosong yang selalu Akashi sediakan untuk semua hadiah Kouki di dalam lemarinya, selalu ada ruangkosong yang selalu Akashi sediakan untuk mengenang Tetsuya di hatinya.

**X – XXX**

Akashi sedang bermain dengan ponselnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah video porno di sana.

Tidak ingin Koukinya tau, ia cepat-cepat menghubungi _Kisedai _plus Momoi demi menyelidiki siapa yang memasukkan video nista itu ke ponselnya.

"Pasti Eromine_cchi_-ssu! Dia kan yang paling mesum."

Semua mengangguk menyetujui argumen Kise, bahkan Kuroko ikut mengangguk dari surga sana.

"Jadi kau pelakunya, Daiki?" gunting sudah keluar dari tempat penyimpanan.

Aomine menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Kapan aku menyentuh ponselmu? Bukannya kita baru bertemu sekarang semenjak kau mengajak kami semua ke pantai? Bahkan kau tidak datang ke pemakaman Tetsu."

Sebuah keheningan canggung menyelimuti seketika.

Aomine salah bicara.

_Drrrt drrrt_

Getaran halus dari ponsel Akashi menjadi penyelamat mereka dari keheningan canggung yang tercipta. Pesan masuk. Akashi tersenyum singkat sesaat setelah membacanya.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang, aku telah menemukan pelakunya."

Para remaja warrna-warni di sana saling berpandangan heran, sedangkan kapten mereka melenggang begitu saja keluar _café_ dengan senyum nakal di wajah.

"Mungkin kita juga perlu membuat satu video seperti itu Kouki."

.

.

(_Sei-kun maaf, aku yang memasukkan video porno itu ke ponselmu._

_Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, jadi ku pikir itu bisa menyegarkan pikiranmu._

_Sekali lagi, maaf._)

**Y – You only live once**

Mungkin ini batasnya, ketika Akashi merasa depresi dan ia sadar tidak ada lagi Tetsuya sebagai tempat untuk bercerita. Ia tidak ingin berkeluh-kesah pada Kouki lagi. Kekasihnya itu sudah terlalu banyak menderita selama ia depresi berat semenjak kematian Tetsuya.

Oh iya, mungkin kematian Tetsuya itu kesalahannya juga.

Jadi di sinilah Akashi, berdiri di atap gedung salah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia terkekeh, orang-orang di bawah sana bagai semut. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sesaat perut Akashi terasa tidak enak. Takut? Tentu saja tidak. Tinggal bayangkan saja sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil menutup mata, lalu ada lubang dan kau terjatuh.

Gampang kan?

Akashi hampir saja benar-benar menutup matanya dan berjalan menuju udara jika ia tidak melihat tangan pucat dan sekelebat rambut biru langit imajiner yang menariknya kembali.

**Z – Zebra**

Hitam dan Putih.

Tetsuya dan Kouki.

Seperti zebra yang tidak akan pernah tau lebih banyak mana warna hitam atau putih yang ada di kulitnya, Akashi tidak akan pernah tau lebih banyak mana Tetsuya atau Kouki telah mengisi relung hatinya.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalu jelek, saya baru pertama nulis ;-; tapi makasih banget buat yang udah baca.<p> 


End file.
